


Fall of the Faithless

by cmut (confiscatedretina)



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Implied Consent, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/pseuds/cmut
Summary: Gil and Odin have a religious debate on the way to TITAN's headquarters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By "religious debate" I mean they fuck in the bathroom. Inspired by a tumblr prompt that wanted to see Gil pounding Odin while referencing TITAN.

Their eyes meet across the softly humming pilot’s compartment, red and purple to blue and white. Maggie and Ava are asleep, innocent of the tension between these two young men. Odin nods once, firm, accepting the silent challenge. He stands and Gil watches as he goes, the easy confidence of his stride. His ears are ringing with the force of his teeth grinding together.

The water closet is cramped, barely large enough for two people, especially given Odin’s size. Gil slides the door shut and engages the lock. Odin leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, radiating smugness.

“I-is this ruh-room s-soundproof?” he asks.

“Of course it is,” Gil’s lip curls in distaste. “Heathen.”

“Yeah? Ah-and?”

His surprise when Gil slams him into the wall makes the blue man’s pants feel even tighter than they had before. Blue fingers dig into a thick neck like steel pistons. He may have cheated his way through medical training, but Gil still knows his anatomy. He grins as Odin struggles to swallow, his Adam’s apple sliding past Gil’s palm with difficulty. Leering, he presses his free hand to the bulge in Odin’s black pants.

“So you don’t believe in Paradise?”

“M-maybe someone n-nuh-needs to sh-show me,” Odin’s eyelids are half lowered, his cheeks flushing purple like faint bruising just under the skin.

Without hesitation, Gil uses his wiry strength and the basic techniques of fighting all students learned at his school to spin the other man around, slamming his face into the wall. Odin grunts but there’s no attempt to fight back, only a trembling anticipation as he braces himself. Gil leans into him, holding him captive with his own body while he undoes Odin’s pants with newly freed hands.

Odin’s cock is already hard, popping free as soon as his pants and ragged boxers are yanked to his thighs. Gil wraps a hand around it, squeezing as he growls into Odin’s ear, grinding himself against the other man.

“N-not f-fuh-feeling very converted suh-so far,” he smirks.

With a motion he had ample time to practice, Gil draws a grunting moan from his captive while he unzips his own pants. He presses himself between Odin’s tensed glutes, right up against a puckered ring of flesh. For a moment he thinks of the doctor’s oath to do no harm and wonders if Odin has ever done this before.

There’s a first aid kit in the cabinet over the toilet. 

Growling, Gil slams into the other man while stroking his cock. Odin stiffens, gasping, fingers flexing against the wall as teeth graze his neck and the pressure behind him digs deeper inside. A blue hand grips one of his bony hips and he shivers, panting, until a cold zipper and cheap TITAN-issue cloth digs into his skin.

“Ready to feel the true power of TITAN, unbelieving filth?” Gil whispers.

He doesn’t wait for a reply but begins to rock his hips back and forth, slowly, sliding his fingers up and down Odin’s pulsing cock with the same rhythm. The other man can only gasp as his opponent strikes a deep spot inside him with every slow thrust. Gil doesn’t hesitate to use Odin’s pre-cum as lubricant, making the gliding of his hand over hot skin smoother and faster. His fingers dig a bruise into Odin’s hip as he picks up speed. The man is so tense Gil doubts he’ll be able to move him but a bit of extra leverage always helps. He hopes this hurts Odin as much as the tightness around his own cock is pleasing to him. TITAN knows the man didn’t seem like the type to ever relax and having a follower’s rod, so to speak, thrusting in and out of him hasn't changed that. Odin's rigidity is certainly making this trip far more enjoyable for Gil.

It’s a matter of minutes before Odin succumbs. Shaking and with a soft groan, his orgasm is a quiet counterpoint to the heavy sounds of Gil slamming into his backside. Gil wipes pale human cum on Odin’s boxers and uses his newly freed hand to grasp the man’s other hip. Odin clenches his fists, having no room or strength to escape. Pity for him that his captor has more experience and, as a result, more stamina.

Gil all but purrs into Odin’s ear and slides his tongue over the other’s sweat-slicked skin. He takes his time, nibbling at a purple-tinged ear lobe as he enjoys the feel of hot flesh sliding and squeezing around his cock. He can feel Odin’s pulse on his skin, a slowing counterpoint to his quickening thrusts. The tiny water closet echoes with the sound of skin slapping against skin and the soft, wet noises of sweat and other bodily fluids sliding together.

Odin is gasping and panting, eyes squeezed tight shut as Gil continues to slam into him faster and faster. He groans miserably as a second, watery dribble of cum leaks from his half-flaccid cock. 

“Feel it, you gutless unbeliever,” Gil hisses between clenched teeth, sweat beading his skin. “Feel the power of just one little follower pushing everything you’ve got right out, filling you with nothing but Him. His power. His sword. His might…!”

Stars are beginning to burst behind Gil’s eyes. As Odin clenches around him, he feels the wave of euphoria cresting. His nails draw blood from the other man’s skin and his pace becomes frantic. Eyes closed tight, mouth agape, he slams into Odin one last time with a growling gasp of, “Praise TITAN!”

He shudders and twitches inside the other man, the world drowning in blue and white as his body spasms. A few last quivers and Gil goes limp, panting into Odin’s sweat-damp shoulder. His fingers unclench and Odin hisses softly between his teeth. After a moment more, Gil finally pulls out, a thin string of cum joining him to his conquest before it snaps and splatters down Odin’s hairy leg. Gil wipes his cock on the inside of Odin’s shirt before stuffing it back into his pants. A few streaks of reddish-purple blood shine between the man’s thighs. He should have relaxed.

Casually, Gil opens the cabinet and sets the first aid kit on the closed toilet lid. He looks once more at Odin the unbeliever, sweat-stained, bruised and bloody, trembling, and he smiles. How the faithless are humbled.

“Heathen,” he says, grinning and triumphant.

“Cultist,” Odin grunts as the door slides shut.

Thoroughly satisfied, Gil saunters back to the pilot’s seat. In the distance, a white-blue speck of a planet is growing larger. Everything is about to fall into place for him. What a perfect, blessed way to begin his journey further into TITAN’s glory.


End file.
